


Without a Moment’s Delay

by aqnikai



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Steve Rogers-centric, Time Travel Fix-It, fuck the russo's, it's short, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqnikai/pseuds/aqnikai
Summary: i can't accept a universe where nat ad tony die, hence a fix-it. it's half-way compliant and then changes course. can be stevetony if u want but it's not hinted at.
Kudos: 7





	Without a Moment’s Delay

His hand trembled, that just slight bit that anyone who was not attuned to it would’ve missed it. Of course, everyone in the room was either superhuman, a super spy, a genius or just plain not human and they all suffered the same.

“Whatever it takes,” said Steve, looking each one of them in the eye, glancing meaningfully at Nat and finishing with Tony. Bruce powered up the machine, stepping up on the time-travelling stage and reaching his hand outwards, fist closed, [forming a circle of the hands of every avenger present on the platform](https://filmschoolrejects.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/04/avengers-endgame-hands-1280x720.jpg).

One moment he was looking at his friends and the next Steve felt dizzy and disoriented, watching a plethora of colors fly by him at light speed. Then, he was in back in Wakanda; green and full of life. He had to take a deep breath to calm himself down before he fell, kneeling harshly on the ground.

* * *

He failed. _They_ failed, he supposed he should say but he could still hear Tony saying, “Well guess what, Cap? We lost. You weren’t there.” like a broken record on repeat, five years later, as he stood outside the Avengers compound reevaluating everything. He remembered clearly how his best friend’s voice had shaken as he’d called out, “Steve...?” before turning to dust. Lost him again, after getting him back, _again_. He couldn’t help but think how unfair it was. It was, wasn’t it? Was it cruel of fate to give him his best friend back only to take him away before giving him back once more, except this time keeping him just that bit out of reach? Or maybe, he thought, maybe he deserved this.

To the outsider he looked like he was in deep thought, when he was actually lost in his – considerably maudlin – thoughts. It was probably why he didn’t notice the car until it drifted across the track and slowed down near him. He knew who it would be before it had even stopped, making his heartbeat quicken. This, hopefully, meant only one thing; Tony found them a solution.

Tony was many things but a person who looked away from possible solutions – that he was not. He also wasn’t selfish, though god only knew he deserved to be at this point. By the time Tony stopped talking about his new ‘time travelling GPS’, Steve had a genuine smile on his face. Maybe they hadn’t failed, not yet. They shook hands on a deal, agreeing to leave the past where it belonged – in the past.

* * *

Steve, Tony and Thor, along with Carol ran immediately in the direction of Thanos, who had just finished killing Vision. Steve saw red and they all charged at the massive purple asshole.

* * *

When Tony and Scott met him empty-handed, Steve was almost disheartened. He looked to Tony in hopes to get an idea of what to do then but the genius just looked at him sadly, shaking his head.

“Wait.”

“Steve!” They exclaimed simultaneously and then looked at each other in shock as Scott stared on in confusion at the two of them.

Why were they even bothering to collect stones individually when they could _all_ just jump to the point in time right before Thanos had snapped… and get _all of the stones?_

Once the idea took root, they called everyone back using some signal thingy that went over Steve’s head. They all regrouped back in 2023 – Nat and Clint without the soul stone, as well as Rhodey and Nebula without the power gem. Thor actually came back with Mjolnir – and wasn’t that a sight for sore eyes.

Steve explained to the rest of the avengers why they’d been called back all of a sudden and Tony filled them in on the recent development in their plan.

* * *

Carol had him a chokehold in one fluid motion. Before he could retaliate, Thor flew in, backed by Tony from the other side as Steve distracted Thanos from trying to get out of Carol’s powerful hold. Thanos had the advantage of having six infinity stones with him though, which enabled him to fight back and he quickly threw each one of them off him. He caught Thor with his gauntlet-adorned hand and used storm breaker against him, since his obviously unworthy ass couldn’t even budge Mjolnir.

Steve watched in despair as Thanos continued to beat Thor to a pulp, not being able to do anything but watch. Tony was on the ground, unconscious, and Steve was torn between going to him and helping Thor. Then, Tony moved.

An idea came to his mind as he continued to watch Thor and before he could second-guess it, he held his hand out.

[ _Whoosh!_ ](https://youtu.be/S2Xsd7E2kZA)

“I knew it!” exclaimed Thor.

Steve was holding Mjolnir in his hand and swore he’d find a moment to squeal about it – privately – and then he was off to help Thor. Carol helped Tony up and with renewed vigor, the four of them went to town on Thanos, coming at him from all sides; Tony with his repulsor beams, Carol with her binary powers and Thor and Steve with Stormbreaker, Mjolnir and its accompanying powers.

All the rest of the avengers from 2023, 2018 and Wakandan soldiers fought the rest of Thanos’ army. No one could stop to ask any questions about the sudden appearance of certain avenger doubles, seeing as they were in the heat of the battle, and Steve was thankful for that. He _was_ happy to see certain people here though – alive and fighting – after missing them for five fucking years.

Then; all of a sudden, time came to a standstill.

Without a single moment’s delay, Thor had Stormbreaker buried in Thanos’ throat and Tony’s sharp repulsor beam cut his head clean off his body.

The moment Thanos fell down, Steve removed the gauntlet from his hand. All the 2023 avengers gathered around and one simultaneous motion of the Pym particles and time-travelling bracelets had them transporting back home. Steve had to take a deep breath once more, as he looked around and saw hope and a sense of victory in 12 pairs of eyes. It was a good change from seeing hopelessness and despair all the time.

They did it. They won. All that was left to do now was for someone to snap their fingers and bring back everyone they lost. Seemed easy enough, right?

They decided it would be Bruce who would snap because he wouldn’t be as affected as the rest of them, thanks to the gamma radiation.

Steve smiled. It _was_ a hard won victory, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i was heartbroken as i left the cinema and weeks later this was born. i'm posting this too late i know, i'm sorry but i hope you liked it. un-beta'd so all mistakes are yours truly's. comments and kudos are always welcome <3
> 
> \- bean


End file.
